Get Me Bodied
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: Dame Vaako has a plan... Too bad it doesn't work out for her. But Riddick doesn't mind. RxOFC Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Riddick series.


_A/N: Another old fic that I decided to post. Why not? Right? And it's another lemon. Hope you enjoy. It's a little different than my other stories; I was trying out new things when I wrote this. Let me know what you think. Happy reading. (^_^)_

Get Me Bodied

Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer, Furyan survivor. All sexy. His caramel colored skin, husky, baritone voice, unique scent, large, calloused hands, the rare smile, the muscular frame, and of course the enigmatic, silver eyes. Together they accentuate his essence. I could only stare in awe at him as he exercised in his private weight room. He was now the Lord Marshall, but still the same man. And I still had no chance with him. The Necromangers tried to appease their new leader and get him to perform his duties as Lord Marshall. He still refused to follow their ways, but no one dared stand up to him and try to claim his title. So they went to all lengths to persuade or bribe him to perform properly. One of their schemes was to give him a harem, courtesy of Dame Vaako; and that's how I made my entrance into the life aboard the Lord Marshall's ship. But the thing was Riddick stayed to himself and never wasted time with their bribes. Eventually the girls in the harem either became converts or servants. It wasn't what I had always dreamed of, but I refused to go through the torture of conversion.

I did, on occasion, work around the large ship, but I mostly spent a lot of time admiring the new Lord Marshall. I was one of the few excited about coming here; unfortunately we were taken away for no reason as things turned out. It didn't matter to me though; this arrangement wasn't _that_ bad. If he ever said the word, though, I'd be down. Anywhere, any time. At the moment I was supposed to be polishing statues or something; I wasn't, of course. I stood next to one of the figures and watched as he lifted the weights. I exhaled. His body glistened with sweat, making his skin have a smooth, shiny layer of gloss over his hard muscles. I had the strongest urge to run my hands over his back and chest. I started fantasizing as I gazed at him.

"Come here," his low voice interrupted my daydream; I jumped slightly. It took me a second to comprehend his demand. Once the message reached my brain, I started toward him. My hands fidgeted on my sides. I was nervous beyond my own comprehension. I stopped about six feet to the side of him and kept my head lowered, extremely cautious not to look into his eyes, well goggles.

"Yes, my lord?" I tried to sound sincere and humble.

"Weren't you one of the girls from the harem?" the question surprised me.

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Vanessa Killion."

"You've been watching me for a while. Is Dame Vaako still trying to change my mind?" I shook my head quickly; he smirked. "Then you must find me highly educational or entertaining."

I chuckled, shook my head again, and then said, "It's not that."

Riddick stood up and walked toward me; I was too nervous to move. "Then what is it?" He was only a few inches from me. His scent filled my nostrils and flooded my senses; Riddick's smirk grew wider. I was so distracted by the aroma that I couldn't answer his question. My jaw dropped a few centimeters as I tried to control my breathing. Riddick surprised me when he reached down to grab a strand of my hair that had escaped the hold of the ponytail; he sniffed the strands before letting the loose hair fall through his fingers. "You didn't answer me…"

"Uhh…" Either I didn't want to tell him the reason out of uneasiness or I just couldn't get the thought to properly form into words.

"Your body is more articulate than your mouth. That, or I'm making assumptions." His words confused me, but his actions made his intentions clear. Riddick wrapped a hand around my waist and the closed the space between us by pulling me against him. The action caught me off guard and I tried to put my hands up to keep our bodies from coming together; to no avail. He grabbed my wrists with his other hand. My heart started to pound in my chest from the contact with the Lord Marshall. A ghost of a smile played at the corner of his lips. "Are you nervous?" I blushed and nodded confirming his question.

His hand that had been wrapped around my waist slid down and cupped my ass; he squeezed gently making me shiver noticeably. He released my wrists and slid his right hand into the thigh-high slit in my skirt. Riddick's smile grew as he played with the bottom lining of my panties. "Guess I was right." I could feel my temperature rising, so I was pretty damn sure he could too; especially since his hand was still placed between my thighs. My mouth started to dry as I stood there with my lips slightly parted. Riddick leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Say what you want." His quieted tone could not hide the commanding bass in his order.

"Get me bodied," my answer was also a command to the Lord Marshall, who smiled at his servant's forwardness toward her master. Riddick's smile grew wider as he released me, only to grab my hand and pull me behind him. He led me through his private quarters until we reached the door to his resting chambers. Riddick pushed the door open and allowed me to enter before closing the door behind me. I looked around the room in astonishment. This was the first time I have ever been in this room. To my knowledge only Riddick was ever in these parts of the ship, and it looked like it, too. This was much different than the other places in the ship. It wasn't decorated the same, and it had a completely different feel to it than the other quarters; Riddick's essence filled the space and all of my senses. I hadn't noticed that he had come behind me and started to remove my clothes.

My heart was racing the entire time he was unzipping the back of my dress; my heart skipped a beat when the dress fell to my ankles and hit the floor. I stood there with only my panties on with my arms wrapped around my breast which were left exposed because the dress would not permit me to wear a bra. He walked in front of me and carefully put my hands to my side to get a full view of my exposed flesh. "Go to the bed," his baritone voice pierced the silence as he gave me a command. I listened and sat on the edge, waiting for his next move or mandate.

Riddick moved through the dimly lit room. He stopped in front of a cherry wood desk and removed the goggles and then placed them on the desk. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked at me with his piercing pools of mercury. Beautiful. I'd never seen his eyes until that moment, but the rumors and legends were true. I started to wonder if the other rumors were true, too. If I played my cards right, I would find out soon enough.

The Furyan walked over toward me. I waited patiently, yet anxiously for his next action. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but closed it a few moments later. His 6'3 height over towered me as I sat on the bed looking up at him. His chest was bare since his morning work out leaving only his bottom half covered in his usual garb. I lifted a hand to slide it over his torso; the smooth, hard muscles tensed at my touch. Riddick outstretched his hand and undid my hair from its restraint, letting it fall around my shoulders. He leaned down to claim my lips and slid his tongue into my mouth to take control of my tongue. I put up a fight, not wiling to give in so easily, and tasted him. He had a very different taste and unlike anything I've ever experienced; also something I would never forget. He pushed me backwards and further onto the bed as he crawled on top of me, kicking his boots off in the process of his ascent.

He rested himself between my parted legs and started to kiss down my jaw line to the nape of my neck where he hungrily sucked my skin. I could tell there would be a mark there. I moaned when he licked the tender flesh and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Do you know what you've gotten into?" his question came as a shock to me after he removed his mouth from my skin. I simply stared into his eyes and answered with my own. He seemed to understand and went back to work.

-:-

Vanessa, huh? So that's the name of this woman with the enticing smell. When that shrew of a woman Dame Vaako first offered me the harem of women, only a few stood out to me; and by few a meant seven or eight, tops, out of about one hundred plus. She was one of the few who didn't smell of lust or greed or filth or fear; the last I wouldn't have minded so much, but her scent put those thoughts to the back of my mind. Even after I refused the gift, she decided to stick around, but not as a convert, like the others with the similar scents. This Vanessa would always be around in the ship; I couldn't remember one time she was actually working with a task assigned. Instead she would try to hide in the shadows and watch me do whatever I was busy with.

If I'd been any other person, I'd probably not have noticed her and she would lurk in the shadows like a stalker watching its prey. But her scent was too powerful for me to leave unnoticed, unexplored. I don't know why it was so different today, but while I was beginning my day's training, her scent was over powering and intoxicating. I couldn't resist but test the siren trying to lure me with her tempting song. I bit the bait to see her reaction. I wasn't one hundred percent sure how she was going to react and her command, "Get me bodied," threw me through one. I tried to hide my excitement and longing. There was no doubt that she wanted the same as me, which was made clear with her smell in the harem that day. Now I could claim her; a personal toy, if I wanted. In the very least I could release my sexual frustrations with her.

I had taken her to my room. No one came here, save for me. These quarters were never frequented by the others on the battle ship. My personal sanctuary that I was now inviting her into. This was definitely going to happen now. After I closed the door behind us, I went behind her. Vanessa's scent was filling my head and driving my inner beast insane. I unzipped her from her dress; it fell to the floor, leaving her there with only her panties on. I walked around and looked at her, examining the woman in front of me. Thick, curvy, busty, just the way I liked my women. This would be fun. "Go to the bed," the order was followed. I waited until she sat on the edge of the bed and headed over to the desk where I normally put my goggles. Once they were off of my face, I looked over my shoulder to her; Vanessa's lips parted, guessing at the unique color looking back at her.

I walked over to her and stood between her legs. I thought about removing her remaining covering, and then changed my mind. Next a question popped into my head; I changed my mind again. She caught me off guard when she slid her cool, small hand up my chest; I didn't even notice that I had released her hair from the band holding it. The next action that popped into my head, I acted on and leaned down toward her. I kissed her; her heart jumped. I slid my tongue past her sealed lips and was surprised by the taste of her. I could feel my dick start to press against my cargos, wanting to be free and buried inside of her. But that wouldn't happen yet. I want more of her first; if her mouth tasted like this, I couldn't imagine what the other places tasted like.

As I pushed her back onto the bed I kicked my boots off and rested between her legs. I could feel the heat coming from her center. My erection pushed into the king size bed, while trapping her with my stomach as I kissed down her neck to the nape of her neck. I sucked the flesh for a while and when I removed my lips, I could see a bruise forming where my mouth had been. More of those to come. "Do you know what you've gotten into?" I asked, trying to warn her that there was no turning back. She said nothing, but the look in her eyes gave all the answer and consent that I needed.

I palmed both of her breasts; each fit perfectly. I had to admit that I was surprised, only a little. Her soft skin pressed into me as she wrapped her legs around my waist. My inner beast wanted to ravish her then, and didn't want to stop even after I found release or she was completely spent and lying under me barely conscious. I played with her torso area a little while longer, while trying to control my urges and thinking about what to do next. I let one of my hands travel down to her waist line. She let go of my waist when she realized what I was trying to do. I quickly ripped the panties and removed the shreds from between us. I ran a couple fingers up her clit; my fingers were moistened after I removed them. The source of her hypnotic smell, I realized.

I repositioned her on the bed; once I was satisfied I buried my head in her center and started to play on her sensitive skin. She moaned and squirmed while I ran my tongue over the delicate flesh. One hand held her waist still while my other slid into her entrance and curled around to her g-spot. Her breathing became jagged and her chest heaved up and down. Moments later she came in my mouth; not sure if it was my mouth or hand that had brought on the first of many orgasms. I took in as much of her nectar as I could; savoring the sweet flavor. I inhaled the scent of her desire mixed with the pleasure she had been building inside of her core. I closed my eyes and exhaled, and then removed my head from her center, locking eyes with her as I pulled her into my lap.

-:-

My body shook from the orgasm he just brought from my body with his mouth and fingers. I panted in labored breathes as he pulled me onto his lap, my legs straddling his waist. I could feel his erection pushing into me. My limbs throbbed from the want of needing him in me. I started to absentmindedly grind against him while pressing my now sweat covered breasts against his chest. I noticed his breathing was also heavy, but it was probably for a different reason. I stopped my little lap dance and moved off of him to strip away his remaining clothes. Riddick helped me and soon he too was free from the bothersome pieces of cloth.

I didn't have time to fully appreciate his form because he grabbed my waist again and slammed me down on his erection. I gasped as his length pushed deeper into me until he was fully inside of me. He made a few grunt sounds as he held onto my hips firmly. His hands moved me back on him. I got the hint and started to grind on him again; this time, however, my movements were slowed and more drastic. He growled as if being tortured. "You're so tight," the words rushed from his mouth and a smile appeared on mine. I continued my torturous movements as I felt the pressure building within me again. With out warning, Riddick flipped me onto my back and started to thrust fervently into me. I had an incredibly difficult time breathing as he held me firm and plunged deep inside of me. My legs were beginning to go numb, but I didn't care. I still enjoyed the sensation he was giving me.

Riddick made me come again, but he hadn't ceased his actions. I clung to him for life. No air came between us. During the course of his actions, he continued to bruise my body with his mouth, and I had no doubt that my thighs would also be bruised from his ongoing assault on my core. I couldn't even keep up with his thrust anymore; earlier we were grinding together with fluid movements, but now my body simply let him dig deep inside. Riddick was growling in my ear as he thrust into me; I thought he was beginning to reach his peak. Not exactly it. Then he kissed me hard on the lips, I knew my lips would be bruised after this; hell, I knew my entire body would be bruised and sore after this little exercise with the escaped convict.

My head was spinning when Riddick flipped me over again into another position. I was now on my knees, well stomach, and he was hitting it from the back. I grabbed the dark silk covers on the soft bed. He was still relentless in his actions; obviously he had a lot of urges pent up and needed to be released, which they now had to opportune moment to be. Riddick slid one hand from my waist to my clit and started to play with the tender skin, only adding to the sensation he was already giving me. I thought I would pass out from all of the exertions. I guess I didn't know what I was getting myself into. He continued to slam into me, but his movements slowed and became harder. A feral growl escaped his lips as he found his release finally; I had lost count of how many times I came.

Yet, to my surprise, Riddick was through. He still wasn't spent and planned to continue until he was. He pulled out of me, allowing both of or fluid to escape from their concealment between the two of us. He slid two fingers through the juices and moved his hand to my ass around the opening. Riddick slipped the two fingers inside; I jumped feeling re-energized by his unexpected movements. He steadied my hips and continued to play with the sensitive area. My disoriented mind put together the pieces of the puzzle and figured out what the Lord Marshall was planning. My eyes widened from panic; Riddick caressed my back in an attempt to ease me. It worked a little.

Riddick removed his fingers and replaced it with his length. I screamed out from the pain; he grunted. My body almost collapsed before his pulled me against him. I assumed he was waiting for me to get used to him being inside of me from behind. While he waited, he played with my breast and kissed the back of my neck and shoulders. His right hand traveled down my body and cupped my center. He slid two fingers inside of me again and played with my clit with his thumb. My body obviously perked up at his gesture; a loud moan escaped my lips and my eyes shut closed. Riddick took the moment to push me on all fours while he was on his knees with one hand inside of me and the other on my waist.

I couldn't support my weight on my hands, so I rested on my forearms as he thrust into my ass. I gasped, struggling to breathe with each thrust. My body was going limp and I melted into the soft sheets of the king sized bed. Yet, my lack of participation did not discourage nor stop the Furyan from his exertions on my body. I fought to remain conscious while he melted away my strength. My eyes were half closed and I was almost unconscious when he finally came in me again. A moment later he pulled out of me; both our fluids dripped from my core openings. I felt light headed when he spun me around and laid my head on his chest as he leaned against his headrest. I inhaled his scent and tried to stay awake long enough to fully enjoy the unbelievable sensation.

-:-

This was one of the few times that my beast joined with my other side and worked together. I knew the two parts were one when I slammed her on onto me. Her tight, wet walls melted me together and I didn't want to let her go, not even when I was finished. I was surprised she could handle that much. Vanessa's body was definitely going to be hurt and bruised for awhile. I looked her over after I pulled out of her smooth, full ass; she was black and blue between her thighs. She definitely would be in pain for a while. I looked at the rest of her body which was covered with bite marks and hickeys.

I pulled her onto me and lay her head on my chest. I could feel her heart race in her chest and her breathing was erratic. Guess I shouldn't have relieved the better part of a decade's worth of sexual frustrations into one woman at one time. But she handled it rather well. I ran a hand through her hair and lightly grabbed her neck and pulled it back to tenderly kiss her on the lips. She regained some of her strength and returned the kiss.

When our lips parted, I heard her mutter something about stamina and saw her smile. I stroked her head and laid her on the side of me and wrapped an arm around her. I held her into me and listened until she went to sleep and her heartbeat and breathing went back to an even pace. I kissed her forehead and then closed my eyes, trying to relax. I had to do this again sometime; I have a feeling she wouldn't mind much.

-:-

A few weeks had passed since Riddick had invited me to his room for that little exercise. He ordered them to let me rest until my body was healed, or I felt well enough to move about again. I chose the latter because I was bored out of my mind just sitting there in my room looking at the same four walls and dreary décor. I was still a bit sore, but I felt better not being in the room a moment longer. I was walking around the main hall of the Basilica on my way to the courtyard, when I heard some one yell; however, I had no idea what was being said.

"Miss Melons," the words were clearer this time, but confused me none the less. I looked around trying to see who the words were directed to; when I realized it was me, I turned toward the source and saw him leaning against a statue. A smile was wide on his face. "Feelin' better?" I nodded and watched as he walked up to me. I looked into his goggles, in an attempt to stare into his eyes. He wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him, "Ready for another go?" he asked; I could tell he was joking, but I sensed he truly hoped I was. I didn't answer, simply smiled.

"What's with the nickname?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

This time he smiled. "I thought it fit you." His mood was so light now; I guess good sex can do a world of good for a person. "By the way, a lot of the women around here have been comin' at me lately, after our little escapade."

"I've heard. And I heard you turned them all down. Why would the Lord Marshall do such a thing when he can have anything he wants?"

"'Cause I only want one. I work with one at a time. You keep your options open like that and don't get bored so easily." He looked at my expression, "Plus your body is perfect for me. Especially if you bounced back from that; though I do have to test to make sure you're still in good condition." I rolled my eyes. "We should go find out now." He lifted me over his shoulder and started toward his quarters. He put me down once we were in the restricted area and grabbed my hand pulling me into his embrace. He kissed me deeply before leading me to his bed.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. And if there were any errors, I'd appreciate it if you'd point them out. I was too lazy to go over again before I posted it._


End file.
